Locations, such as houses, stadiums, buildings, etc., are often configured with multiple infrastructure components, such as lighting, audio, video, networking, etc. Individuals and/or devices positioned within these locations often rely on the operation of the infrastructure components. When there is an interruption in an infrastructure component, the services or functions being performed by the humans and/or devices may also be interrupted. For example, individuals located in an office building rely on lighting and networking for their business to operate. If the lighting goes out, many of the functions performed by the individuals cannot be completed in the dark.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.